The Mystery of the Red Trio
by violetbautista09
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! All three of them ruled the school. All three of them were friends. And all three of them were mysteries. When 4 students stumble upon photos that resemble the trio, it's up to them to find out the trio's past and save them from the darkness they unleashed. Especially when they're already dangerous. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. Prologue What Was Left Was Destroyed

' _I'm an orphan_.'

That was his first thought. He looked at himself in the mirror. His red sweatshirt was drenched in blood and drops of blood fell to the floor. He raised his hands and stared. They were completely covered in blood.

He had thought his parents would've been easy to kill but instead they pulled up a fight. He was taken by surprise but he was able to overpower them. And now here he was, surrounded by his parents dead bodies.

And all because of them. This was all their fault! It was because of them he was stuck in this mess. _They_ were stuck in this mess. _It was all because of those four bloody fucking people he and the girls were stuck in this mess!_

Just a few months ago, everything was fine. But then _she_ left those pictures for them to find it in hopes of saving their souls. Ha! More like doomed their souls.

 _They_ only caused him and his two friends to unleash that monster. **Him**. Just thinking about it made him shiver. All of those people underestimated **Him** when he gave a warning in person. All those people should've taken him seriously instead of making fun of his clothing, that he knew.

' _ **Brick**_.'

He looked up quickly before he let out a low growl. That was his name now.

' _ **Answer me!'**_

' **WHAT**!'

' _ **They're almost close. Come to me immediately. It's time for you to show them not to underestimate you again.'**_

' **Fine**.'

' _ **Hurry**_.'

He hated that name. Brick. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the bodies of his dead parents.

Mako Tsunami, his mother, laid on the ground, staring at him with lifeless eyes. In her chest, the knife was still there,gleaming in the bare light. It was covered in blood. Her blonde hair was messy and sticky with blood. A pool of blood had formed around her and was still getting bigger.

Anlu Tsumi was on the wall, knives all around his body . He noticed now that the knives formed a skull. He ignored that however, and studied the places he had stabbed his dad in. A small knife was on his eyes. The blood flowed down like if Anlu was crying tears of blood. Another was in his mouth. The blood was still falling and at a fast pace. Two other knives were in his gut. His pants and the bottom of his shirt was drenched with blood. And the other knives, he didn't even want to talk about where they landed.

His ears perked up as he heard the sirens of the police. He narrowed his eyes and smirked dangerously. His face shadowed and he started glowing blood red. He started laughing like a maniac before he looked outside the window, still glowing. If anybody had been there with him, they would be able to see that his eyes had turned black and filled with insanity.

He spotted a mirror that was in the corner of his room and looked in it.

In the mirror he saw himself but not really. It was a young version of him, probably around the age of 11. He was surrounded by two other people that he despised in the whole world. All three wore matching outfits except they were in different colors. And they were all… sticking a finger in their noses. Gross.

He turned around and opened his window. He gave one last glance to the mirror before he jumped out the window and flew.

It would never happen. He refused to believe that would've been his life if Him had never messed with his life.

His glow darkened even more.

* * *

" _Damn you, Buttercup! You think you're so tough now because you're a powerpuff girl! You couldn't even fight back at me in your stupid form when I wasn't even transformed!"_ She screamed before hitting her hand against the closest window available.

The glass shattered and was lying on the ground, some of it covered in blood. She looked at her hand and growled. She definitely wasn't human anymore. Her wound was already healing. Those damn heroes never should've messed with them.

' _ **Berserk**_!'

She looked up before clenching her teeth and her hands turned into fists.

' **What do you bloody want?!'**

' _ **Where are you at?!'**_

' **None of your damn business! Now answer my question! WHAT DO YOU BLOODY WANT?!'**

' _ **The time is coming. Hurry. The final battle between them and us coming.'**_

She felt his presence leave her mind. She let out a frustrated sob before falling down on the ground and breaking into sobs.

 _'There's have nowhere else for me to go. I can't do that anymore. And it's all because of them. IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT!'_

She stopped sobbing and let out a crazy, maniac scream. All the windows close to her surrounding shattered. Pieces of glass fell in the air like raindrops.

" _ **MY LIFE IS OVER BECAUSE OF THEM! I LOST EVERYTHING! I KILLED MY OWN FAMILY! IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT! I HATE THEM!**_ "

As she screamed, her eyes glowed. All of her wounds that were caused by the pieces of glass immediately disappeared.

She started glowing a dark pink magenta.

* * *

She was sobbing. She couldn't help it. She just killed her own family. A family who had loved her. Cared for her. And she threw it all away.

 _'Why… why did I kill them? Why do I hate those kids? I don't even remember when I started hating them. They helped me a !'?_

 _'Momoko!'_

She froze and looked up. She saw her reflection in the mirror. Wearing a pink PPGZ outfit and was surrounded by the blue and green puff.

' _Momoko-chan!'_

As she looked in the mirror, her eyes starting to fill with dangerous anger of insanity.

' _Look out!'_

 _'Onee-chan! What are you doing!'_

 _'No...No, stay back! AHHHHHHHH!'_

A crazy laughter filled the gloomy room.

 _ **'Blossom, they're coming. Hurry!'**_

'I'm coming… Master.'

Blossom started glowing a dark red pink glow and the room lit up.

* * *

" _ **Bloody**_ _**Brick!"**_

 _ **"Raging Berserk!"**_

 _ **"Dark Blossom!"**_


	2. Memories of a Broken Relationship

**Mashiro: Brick**

 **Malia: Berserk**

 **Momoko: Blossom**

* * *

"Come on, Mashiro! _Pleeeeeeease!_ " Malia begged.

" _No!_ I'm not doing it. You two know very well I don't go to those _events_!" Mashiro yelled and attracted some stares. He glared and those gazes disappeared quickly.

"But you go to the parties we throw," stated Momoko, quietly. Malia looked at her with an eyebrow raised as Mashiro looked at a poster, whistling.

Mashiro and Momoko had been dating for 3 months when they suddenly broke up with no explanation as to why. Malia was the only one who even knew why. But things became really awkward for Mashiro and Momoko.

" _Oh Momoko! Do something to convince him!"_ Malia pleaded as she suddenly hugged a startled Momoko.

''Fine! I'll go. But don't expect me to go there all nice and handsome!'' Mashiro snapped before locking eyes with Momoko. He gave an awkward smile before rushing out the gates and running to the direction of his house.

Momoko just sighed and looked up at the sky. The sky was cloudy which didn't seem surprising to her since it was technically her fault. It was an accident. Honest. She just didn't know how to control these powers she got from that black aura she was hit with. But it didn't matter.

Malia frowned as she saw her BFF's expression. "Are you sure you don't want a ride home? My mom won't mind." Malia's frown deepened as her friend shook her head.

Suddenly, a car honked and Malia scowled as she realized it was her mom's car.

" _Gomen, Momoko_! Are you sure you don't want a lift? It looks like it's going to rain in a few moments."

"Arigato, Malia _!_ But I think I'll walk home. See you tomorrow." Momoko started walking straight, her shoulders slumped.

Malia had a hurt look on her face before lowering her face, her hands turning into fists, and a shadow covered half her face upwards. She slowly walked towards her mom's car, trying hard not to cry.

Things between her and her two friends, Momoko and Mashiro, was slowly drifting apart. And she didn't like this. The three of them have been friends like in forever. She sighed and got in the car.

"See you tomorrow, Momoko."

* * *

 **La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la**

" _Momoko! Wait up!" Mashiro shouted to Momoko._

" _Can't catch me! Haha- ooooff!"_

 _Momoko groaned and looked up. Mashiro was looking at her cockily._

" _You were saying?"_

" _That I love you?"_

 _Mashiro laughed and helped her get up. Just as she was about to say something, Mashiro wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled and gave him a peck on the lips. Mashiro smiled._

" _I love you too, Momoko."_

* * *

Momoko had tears in her eyes as she remembered all the memories she spent with him. She put a hand on her chest as heart began aching.

Small drops of water began falling from the sky. Momoko looked up and let out a sob. It was almost like yesterday when it all began.

* * *

 **You were perfect  
I was unpredictable  
It was more than worth it  
But not too sensible**

" _Momoko I-well I wanted to tell you that I- well what I wanted to tell you is, umm…" Mashiro looked at Malia behind Momoko and she gave him a thumbs up._

" _Mashiro?"_ ****

 **Young and foolish  
that seemed to be the way  
And I was stupid  
To think that I could stay  
Oh oh  
To think that I could stay**

" _Will you go out with me!?" Mashiro blurted out._

 _Momoko blinked before her face broke into a huge smile. She leaped at Mashiro and hugged him._

" _Of course I will!"_ ****

 **Goodbye my friend  
Hello heartache  
It's not the end  
It's not the same  
Wish it didn't have to be this way but  
You will always mean the world to me, love  
Goodbye my friend  
Hello heartache**

" _What do you mean we can't date each other?! We love love each other!"_

" _ **I can't let two of my apprentices to date each other. Love will just get in the way."**_

" _But-"_

" _ **You will break up with each other and try to act like you never dated, Destructer."**_ ****

 **La la la la la la la  
Hello heartache  
La la la la la la la**

" _Mashiro! You can't be serious!" Momoko screamed out. Malia had tears in her eyes as she stood a few feet away from being in between her best friends._

 _Mashiro had his back towards him and his hands were fist._

" _Please, Mashiro we-"_

" _If having people know we're not dating prevents you from being hurt, then I'm breaking up with you." Mashiro left._

 _Momoko stood there and felt a hand fall on her shoulder. Her eyes were already watering. A tear fell from her eyes and slid down her cheek before falling in the air and landing on the floor with a loud thud sound._

" _You've already hurt me," whispered Momoko._ ****

 **I was champagne  
You were Jameson  
Every bad thing  
We did was so much fun**

" _I can't believe we didn't get caught," said Momoko, laying on the grass. Mashiro was next to her and playing with a lock of her hair._

" _Well, when we're together we can accomplish anything. Even if it means including Malia," responded Mashiro._

 _Momoko looked at Mashiro deep in the eyed. His own eyes locked with hers and soon enough, they were kissing each other passionately._ ****

 **I've seen your best side  
You got to see my worst  
It's not the first time  
But this one really hurts  
Oh, oh, yeah, this one's gonna… it hurts**

" _Watch where you're going, you little brat," snapped Momoko to a blonde pigtailed girl._

 _Momoko's hair and clothes were dripping with water. Her bra showed through her wet white blouse. Many boys whistled at the sight but quieted down when Mashiro punched a guy in the face._

" _I'm really sorry! I didn't see you there and I-" The girl tried apologizing before she was interrupted._

" _You should be sorry! I'm going to teach you a-" Momoko yelled but was rudely interrupted by a raven short haired girl._

" _Don't you dare talk to my friend like that!"_

" _Or what! You're going to-"_

 _If anybody had been making noise, it ceased immediately. A loud smack echoed throughout the room. Mashiro and Malia's auras were darkening and spinning around them like crazy._

 _Momoko was holding a side of her face before dropping her hand._

 _On the side of her face she had been holding, blood was rushing out of her eye and and was completely red._

 ****

 **Goodbye my friend  
Hello heartache  
It's not the end  
It's not the same  
Wish it didn't have to be this way but  
You will always mean the world to me, love  
Goodbye my friend  
Hello heartache**

" _Why'd you do it?" Momoko yelled at Mashiro as she bandeged his arm. Malia had went to talk to the school nurse._

 _Mashiro looked at her and Momoko felt her heart beating like crazy but ignored it._

" _They had to remember that we aren't rulers of the school for nothing."_

" _Look! You can either decide to figure out your feelings for me or leave me alone!" Momoko exclaimed and stormed out of the room._ ****

 **La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la**

" _Mashiro!" Momoko laughed as she swammed after Mashiro._

" _Momoko!" Mashiro laughed as he looked behind to see her._ ****

 **Do you know? Do you get it?  
It's just goodbye, it's not the end  
Do you know? Do you get?  
It's just goodbye, it's not the end**

 _Momoko looked up startled and let out a quiet gasp. Mashiro stopped walking and looked at her, letting out a breath._

 _ **Both looked at each other, feeling electricity in the air as they walked past each other.**_ ****

 **Goodbye my friend  
Hello heartache  
It's not the end  
It's not the same  
Wish it didn't have to be this way but  
You will always mean the world to me, love  
Goodbye my friend  
Hello heartache**

 _Momoko stood there, looking at Malia and Mashiro._

 _Both were chatting and laughing. Momoko's hair fell on her shoulders as her bow went flying into the air._

 _Malia was the first to notice her and called at her, her hands waving in the air._

" _Momoko!"_

 _Momoko looked at her before turning around and leaving the school grounds._

 _Both her friends looked at each other, worry shown on their face clear as day._ ****

 **La la la la la la la  
Hello heartache  
La la la la la la la**

" _Come on, Momoko. Malia's waiting for us at the gates," said Mashiro quietly before giving her a hand._

 _Momoko took it and both walked to the school gates, neither talking._ ****

 **Wish it didn't have to be this way but  
You will always mean the world to me, love  
Goodbye my friend  
Hello heartache**

" _Momoko, come on. My mom can give you a lift to your house," Mashiro said._

 _Momoko looked at him. "I'm walking. I need to clear my head."_

 _Momoko kissed on the cheek, which caught him off guard._

 _She then walked to the direction of her house._

 **La la la la la la la**

 _Mashiro watched as her form slowly disappeared out of view._

" _I'm sorry, Momoko," muttered Mashiro to himself._

* * *

Momoko didn't feel at all surprised when she got home and was still dry.

The weather had worsened and was really raining hard.

She looked out a window and saw her reflection.

Standing behind her was a girl with black hair and red eyes. The girl's body had been stabbed all over the place. The mysterious girl smiled and revealed bloody teeth.

Momoko recognized the girl in the mirror. Because that girl was her.


	3. The Dark Times Of Our Childhood

It was already night and Momoko, Malia, and Mashiro were getting ready for the party.

At Malia's house, things were going horrible. Malia's 9 year old sister Riri had tried on her sister's dress without her noticing but accidently dirtied it and was now facing the consequences.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!" Malia yelled, red faced and near tears as she inspected the dress, her back facing her sister.

"Your dress was so pretty! What did you expect me to do? Not try it on!?" Riri exclaimed, frustrated.

Malia's eyes narrowed and her hands clenched the dress tightly and turned to her sister at a fast speed. Riri yelped and fell on the ground as Malia towered over her.

"I JUST WISH YOU WEREN'T MY SISTER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT DRESS COST BUT NO! YOU JUST HAD TO COME ALONG AND RUIN IT! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW HOW WELL IT FIT YOU! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Malia yelled as the weather outside became colder and windier. While both girls were focusing on each other, Malia was standing next to the mirror, her reflection changed into something else.

"NO!" Riri shouted back, angry that her sister thought she could order her around.

Malia shrieked and Riri cowered as the shrieks sounded similar to those of a monster. Malia turned and grabbed a knife that had been on her desk. She turned to her little sister.

The knife glimmered in the air as Malia raised it before thrusting it into her right arm's skin. Riri yelled as her older sister moved the knife down and stopped when it almost reached her hand.

Riri covered her mouth with one hand before running out of the room.

Malia's red eyes glowed before she collapsed and fell on the ground, clutching her stomach. She raised her head and blood poured out of her mouth like a waterfall.

Outside, the wind had turned violent and many things were being blown away.

Malia felt someone watching her and turned her head only to see red eyes. Malia didn't even make a noise as she raised an eyebrow. She could clearly see that this someone was her. She studied her different reflection.

The girl had red hair with black streaks. She seemed to be in her twenties. This girl was wearing a white, strapless ballgown. The dress, however, was wet with blood. The female became more cleared and Malia noticed this reflection had an ugly scar under her eye and her body showed she had been shot. It smiled at Malia and

But then, two more figures appeared in the mirror. A girl and boy; both were smiling while linking hands with her reflection.

Malia turned around to see both her friends frowning at her before Momoko walked to her window and and covered it with the curtains.

Malia barely caught the bag Mashiro threw towards her. Blood. She gave Mashiro a confused look.

"Your little sister Rini called me and said you stabbed your arm and created a straight line towards your hand with the knife still in there. I called Momoko and we both came here. Thank god she didn't call your parents."

Malia's face changed to one of guilt.

"Malia-chan, be careful. With those new Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys Z on the look out, none of us are safe."

Malia looked at Momoko and Mashiro and saw that both were fidgeting. She was about to say something when her mirror glowed.

All three looked at each in surprise before Mashiro turned towards the door and locked it.

The red trio stared at the mirror as the mirror showed them memories they couldn't remember for long.

* * *

 **I will keep quiet  
You won't even know I'm here  
You won't suspect a thing  
You won't see me in the mirror  
But I crept into your heart  
You can't make me disappear  
Til I make you**

 _Three little kids were giggling as they worked on a figure. They were busy giggling they didn't even hear someone enter._

" _What are you doing!?" Ms. Takeshi yelled._

 _All three of them slowly turned their heads while hanging on their creation._

 _Ms. Takeshi fell on the floor as soon as she saw three creepy, smiling faces._

 _They jumped off their creation and walked towards the teacher._

 _They passed many things that were made of glass. In the glass, black shadows were seen following them._

 **I made myself at home  
In the cobwebs and the lies  
I'm learning all your tricks  
I can hurt you from inside  
I made myself a promise  
You would never see me cry  
Til I make you**

" _Leave me alone!" 8 year old Momoko sobbed and slammed her door._

" _I hate them," 9 year old Mashiro said quietly, tears streaming down his face._

" _They're going to pay for doing this to us. We're not crazy. Right?" 8 year old Malia asked, looking in the mirror. A marker passed them and wrote a message on the mirror._

You're not crazy. You're powerful.

 **You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin  
The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you  
I will be here**

 _3 shadows emerged from the shadows of the woods. All three seemed to wearing uniforms._

 _They looked around them as they ran._

" _Halt! Stop running! You're going to jail no matter what!" A voice echoed._

 _Malia, Momoko, and Mashiro sent each other frightened looks. The frightened looks changed soon enough into one of pain._

 _3 frightening shrieks filled the air as someone screamed. Sounds filled the air. Like if someone was being torn open._

 **When you think you're all alone  
Seeping through the cracks  
I'm the poison in your bones  
My love is your disease  
I won't let it set you free  
Til I break you**

 _Weird_ _sounds_ _started coming from a boy's house. Neighbors were wondering what caused these weird sounds but ignored it as they stopped._

 _Unknown to them, the young boy was a 10 year old Mashiro who had been making those noises._

 _He whimpered and held his head. It was throbbing painfully._

 _As he was busy trying to stop the pain, his room started changing. Changing into a lair that is. And in the middle of this morphed room laid Malia and Momoko who were sleeping._

 **You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin  
The devil within**

" _Leave the kid alone or I'll rip your guts out of your nose!" Malia roared, her eyes glowing._

" _Or what? You're going to hurt us with your little hands?" The leader of the group mocked as he held Momoko by the hair._

' _I told you... to … LEAVE… HER… ALONE!"_

 _The alley glowed red before it died down. Malia walked out of the alley, carrying Momoko._

 _In the alley, 5 burned bodies laid there, eyes frozen in fear._

 **You'll never know what hit you  
I tried to be the lover to your nightmare  
Look what you made of me  
Now I'm a heavy burden that you can't bear  
Look what you made of me  
Look what you made of me  
I'll make you see**

" _Momoko! C'mon, hurry up!" Mashiro snapped as Momoko was sat on his bed._

" _Or what? You're going to hurt me?" Momoko responded, knowing that Mashiro wouldn't hit her, even when he was angry at her._

 _But she didn't know that Mashiro was angry enough to actually kiss her on the lips._

" _Get off of me!" Momoko roared. She pushed him off of her and teleported to Malia's house, leaving Mashiro surprised and guilty._

 **You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin  
The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you**

 _Mashiro kicked his so called brother in the stomach. His eyes glowed red as he put his left arm up, his hand glowing a blood red as he released a rope of energy and wrapped it around Butch._

 _Butch grunted and tried to get free. He didn't succeed and only got shocked in return._

 _Mashiro grinned as the guy he once called a brother fell to floor, unconscious._

 **The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you**

 _People moved aside as three kids walked by. They didn't show any emotion, their face expressionless._

 _People fidgeted nervously as they passed by, scared out of their minds after what a girl did to Momoko's face._

 _As people let them through, the Red Trio as they were called, let a smirk fall on their faces. On their necks, something glowed._

 _A symbol that had long been forgotten since the defeat of a dangerous villain._

 _ **Him.**_


	4. The Consequences of Who We Are

" _ **These shallow waters never met what I needed  
I'm letting go a deeper dive  
Eternal silence of the sea…"**_

 _She narrowed her eyes and took a step back. She recognized that voice. Malia._

" _ **I'm breathing alive…"**_

 _She looked around and saw that she was still in Japan but the city was empty. Nobody was around. Everywhere there was fog._

" _ **Where are you now?  
Where are you now?"**_

" _I know it's you Malia! Show yourself!" She demanded._

 _Someone giggled behind her and she quickly turned around. Nobody was there._

" _You don't really want to look at me. Or do you?" Malia's voice echoed on the walls._

" _Like I haven't already seen you. Just stop hiding and show yourself. Or are you going to do the same thing like_ _ **that incident**_ _," she said, instantly regretted saying those words._

" _There's a reason I don't waste my time with low life people like you. After all, I know how strong you truly are. And your strength is nothing compared to mine," Malia's voice responded, all the playfulness in her voice gone and replaced with a cold tone._

" _Then show yourself!" She shouted._

" **Where are you now?  
Where are you now?"**

 _This time, the words didn't echo on the walls. But it was coming from an alley. She ran into the alley and regretted it._

 _In this dark alley, bodies laid on the ground. None of them showing a hint of life. Blood dripped from the walls. But there were weird sounds coming from the end of the alley._

 _She felt goosebumps as she walked slowly towards the end, feeling something awful was about to happen. And it grew even stronger as she drew closer to the noises._

 _But when she was close enough to see what was happening in front of her, she froze, confused and horrified._

" _ **What's the matter**_ _,_ _**Kaoru? What happened to your tough act?**_ "

 _Kaoru took a step back and tripped over a body. And that's when she began screaming. The body she had tripped over had it's face torn apart as well as the stomach but it seemed as if someone had been feeding on the blood for there was little blood left. But Kaoru felt like vomiting when she looked away from the corpse to the ground and realized her hands were squishing the brain of the unknown human and was sitting on the guts._

 _Her heart was beating so fast and felt tears form in her eyes from horror. She kept walking backwards and hit something. Or_ _someone_ _._

" _ **Boo**_ _."_

 _Kaoru was about to scream again in fright but then a hand covered her mouth and muffled her screams. She struggled against this person and elbowed them in the stomach. Her mouth was realised and she faced the person._

 _It was Malia. She was grinning at Kaoru and her once white teeth were covered in blood. Her red hair seemed to dripping from something and Kaoru realized it was wet with blood. She was wearing a simple white strapless ball gown that was covered in blood from being shot._

 _Kaoru wanted to run away. Scream. Be anywhere but here. Because standing in front of her was a devil in disguise. Or more of an apprentice if Kaoru had looked closely to her forehead._

 _And then she felt something. It wasn't an emotion. It was more as if something had entered her. She didn't feel anything for a few seconds. And then it hit her hard. Pain. She looked down and saw what was probable a metal pole through her stomach._

 _She looked up at Maiya and saw two people standing behind her. But she couldn't see their faces as her vision started getting blurry. However, she could tell that they were redheads._

 _The last thing she saw before everything became black was that Malia was coming straight at her, mouth opened and revealing a lot of teeth._

* * *

Kaoru sat up straight from her bed and was panting heavily. Sweat was dripping from the sidelines her face.

"That was all just a dream," she kept muttering to herself as she prepared herself for school.

But deep down, she felt that there was a deeper meaning to it than she thought.

Ever since she smacked one of those redhead leaders, Momoko, the other two redheads, Mashiro and Malia, had vowed vengeance on her. Mashiro was even willing to slap her if it hadn't been for Rikai( **Butch; translation is understanding person** ) and Kazuya( **Boomer; translation is family** ) interfering. Mashiro would've probably done more than that based on the look he was giving them after he left with Momoko and Malia.

However, Kaoru knew that when she faced the wrath of the Red trio, she would lose something or someone close to her.

* * *

" _Normal people have no idea how beautiful the darkness."_

Those words echoed through his head as he awoke and met the dark ceiling of Malia's quiet room.

It took only mere seconds before yesterday night's event came back to him. He could only sigh and glanced at his two friends.

There on the bed laid Malia, who wasn't even breathing or moving like most people did when they were asleep. But he didn't need to feel panicked or anything. This was normal for them. Sleeping like this was as normal as any other person slept to them.

He felt his lips twitch a bit as his eyes landed on Malia's face. Even when asleep, she was still able to look alert and playful all at once. If anybody ever asked him how he felt about Malia, he would've answered truthfully, regarding who the person was.

Malia was a wicked, wild, and reckless thing. But she was smart and a fighter. And sometimes understanding with emotions. Insulting her would leave you with a beating. But say anything offending or even go as far as to embarrass her in public and something or someone special would be taken away as well as a life of torture. But involve her only friends, Momoko and him, doing this to her was another story.

Mashiro knew that even though she acted like the person she was in public, she was starting to feel crushed and lonely. Before, if Momoko or him ever insult or offend her, she would shrug it off and laugh playfully. But now, she was starting to get defensive and sometimes snap back at them before she realized what she was doing and muttered an apology.

They were slowly drifting apart and all because of a break up. It was only a matter a time before they stopped being so close and just act like distant friends, together still to maintain their title.

And then there was Momoko.

Mashiro was slowly starting to understand why he had to break up with Momoko. Accepting her love is like accepting a dance with the devil. You would want it so badly that you'll give up anything for that promenade. She would be capable of making you gasp with her lips and burn you with her touch. She's addicting, her love was addicting. And her love was capable of making Mashiro do anything for her with a simple request. Momoko had the leader of the three around her finger without knowing it.

And _**Him**_ wasn't going to allow this. He wasn't going to let love interrupt his plans. To _**Him**_ _,_ love was an illness as dangerous as The Plague. It was contagious and dangerous. Enough to weaken and kill a person.

And Mashiro. Mashiro was born with the devil inside him. He couldn't help the fact that he was murderer. He was born with the evil one standing beside him where he was ushered into the world and has been with _**Him**_ ever since.

But then why… why did Mashiro feel that all of this… was never suppose to happen?

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Faded by Alan Walker**


	5. A Friendship Long Forgotten

"Hey Miyako! Anybody bother you lately?" Kaoru asked and faced her blue eyed friend.

Miyako frowned, knowing where this was going but answered anyway. "It was fine. But I should be the one asking if anybody's bothered you. You don't look alright. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Just didn't get a good night's sleep," Kaoru said, looking away from Miyako and turned to stare at Kazuya and Rikai, who were walking behind them.

"Why are you both so silent?" Kaoru asked demanding. Kazuya looked at her with a startled look while Rikai, who seemed to be lost in thought, stared at her straight in the eyes with annoyance.

"I was thinking about last night's events," Kazuya responded quietly. Rikai, Miyako, and Kaoru began feeling guilty. Luckily, Rikai changed the subject with his excuse.

"Just remembering an old friend."

"Old friend?" Kazuya questioned. Rikai shot him a look which he recognized as the "you know who" kind of look. "Oh."

"Do we know this person?" Miyako's eyes sparkled with curiosity. Kaoru just stared at him, waiting for him to explain.

"For starters it's a she. And you see her more often than you think," Rikai said, a memory flashing through his head.

"What do mean we see her mo-" Kaoru began before she was interrupted by a soft yet dangerous tone.

"Stop blocking the school entrance will you!"

All four turned around and met two pairs of

red eyes and a pair of pink eyes.

Miyako tensed up, Kaoru growled, Kazuya narrowed his eyes, and Rikai stared at them with a cool glance.

"Well!" Malia snapped. "Aren't you going to get out of the way!?"

"I apologize for my friends and I getting in your way," Rikai said and motioned for his friends to get out of the way. Malia sighed and looked at Mashiro.

She noticed Mashiro's gaze shift towards something and followed his line of vision. Malia realized he was staring at Rikai which confused her at first, and then noticed Rikai was staring at Momoko who was looking at the school's garden.

Malia growled and dragged a startled Momoko away from them. Rikai looked at Mashiro who was staring at him straight in the eyes. Mashiro averted his gaze then and headed towards his two friends.

Rikai just stared at Mashiro's retreating form before looking at Momoko.

"Why'd you apologize?" Kaoru said, her gaze still focused on Malia.

"Your attitude's already gotten us into enough trouble this year. I rather not have the trouble grow."

"He's right," Miyako said softly, who was staring at the sky. "Looks like it's going to rain again."

"It's been raining and windy all week," Kazuya complained.

Kaoru facepalmed and turned around. "We should go to class now. The bells are gonna ring soon."

Kazuya and Miyako followed. Rikai stayed where he was and continued to stare at Momoko.

He still remembered their last conversation after her accident.

" _You make me uneasy," he told her._

 _Normally someone would question the accusation but she just laughed. So he continued._

" _You never look both ways and you rarely even buckle your seat belt until someone tells you to. You jump off cliffs into the water before even testing how deep the water is, and you never warn someone when you take off."_

 _All she did was look at him. "I think that makes me fun," she retorted facetiously._

" _It's like you don't care to just… I don't know."_

" _To die." The way she said "die" so nonchalantly made him wonder how the heck anyone could use it in a serious sense._

 _She breathed and then added ,"I have outrun that thing more times than I can count, just by walking. I have shot it down without it ever knowing off a bullet and I have moved out of it's line of sight, just by shifting the way I lay the weight on my hip."_

 _He blinked a few times and stared at the mess his hands were in his lap._

" _Doesn't that tell you that maybe, death, isn't for you? At least not right now?" She scoffed._

" _I have missed the train for death too many times, so maybe next time I'll jump in front of it."_

Rikai still remembered those days. The day when she had her incident. The day she forgot all about him and moved on. The day where she changed.

Rikai had seen the signs but ignored them: the distant look in her eyes, the lack of emotion, the lack of effort she began to give him, and how their conversation seemed to end. He hadn't wanted to accept the truth that had been bluntly in his face. She had slowly began to lose interest in him and that had made his heart break.

All because of Mashiro and Malia appearing in her life. And for that, he would never forgive them. So when he was asked to join their _little club_ , he flat out refused.

They had taken away his best friend.

* * *

 **(Me and You from Austin and Ally)**

 **Never known anyone like you before  
Someone who could make me smile  
When I'm falling down on the floor**

" _It's not funny!" 6 year old Rikai moaned as his little body sticked to the ground._

" _C'mon Rikai!" 5 year old Momoko laughed before she starting to tickle him._

 _Rikai protested but laughed with her._

 **Never laughed so hard 'till I met you  
Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue**

" _What am I going to do?" 7 year old Rikai asked quietly, tears streaming down his face._

 _6 year old Momoko was quiet and stared at him._

" _I don't know but if you need to talk to someone, you can come to me."_

 _Momoko hugged him and Rikai let out all the tears he had been holding in._

 **It's okay to be me next to you  
It feels good to be one of the two  
Just like glue**

 _5 year old Momoko pulled at 6 year old Rikai's arm and tried to drag her with him._

" _Momo, please don't tell me you want me to go with you to that little tea party," Rikai said horrified._

" _Please!" Momoko cried out._

 _Rikai sighed and then gulped._

 **Me and you  
Ooh, Ooh  
So glad I got a guy like you  
Me and you  
Ooh, Ooh**

" _Leave my friend alone!" A boy cried out._

 _5 year old Momoko's eyes widened as 6 year old Rikai shielded her from the other boys and punched their leader._

 **Always got each others back we do  
'Cause everything's a little bit better  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you**

" _Which one of you did it?" Their kindergarten teacher asked sternly._

 _Momoko and Rikai looked at each before both saying at the same time ,"It is my fault teacher."_

 _Both looked at each and then said ," It is our fault."_

 **Ooh, Ooh  
Me and you  
Ooh, Ooh**

" _This is awesome!" 6 years old Rikai cried out. 5 years old Momoko smiled._

" _I told you so!"_

 _Rikai made a face and Momoko punches him lightly on his arm._

 **If you need a shoulder, you got mine  
If you're ever in a pinch,  
You know I'd give you my very last dime**

" _I can't take it," 7 years old Rikai said, giving 6 years old Momoko back the money. Momoko frowned and gave it back to him._

" _You're my best friend. I'm not just gonna stand there and let you move somewhere else. Besides, my family's rich remember. I've got your back."_

 _Rikai looked at her and gave her a soft smile._

 **Two peas in a pod, me and you  
In perfect harmony we're bobbin' our heads to the groove**

" _Liki's party rules!" Momoko exclaimed and twirled, accidentally bumping to another kid._

" _Now I'm happy I got invited!" Rikai cried out and had his hands in the air as he danced. But of course, he fell on a kid._

 _Momoko giggled before helping him._

 **It's okay to be me next to you  
It feels good to be one of the two  
Just like glue**

" _You should go play with those two kids," Rikai advised as Momoko sat next to him._

" _And leave you all alone? You ain't getting rid of me that soon Ai," Momoko teasingly said._

 _Rikai turned bright red at being called 'Ai'._

 **Me and you  
Ooh, Ooh  
So glad I got a guy like you  
Me and you  
Ooh, Ooh**

" _Fine. I will go with you to that tea party," Rikai sneered. Momoko just gave him an innocent smile._

 **Always got each others back we do  
'Cause everything's a little bit better  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you**

" _Rikai!" Momoko shrieked as she got drenched with water. Rikai gasped in outrage and looked dead at one of their opponents. He narrowed his eyes before looking at Momoko, a silent message passing between them. Momoko nodded and a look of determination appeared in her eyes._

 _A few minutes later, all their opponents were drenched in water._

 **Ooh, Ooh  
Me and you  
Ooh, Ooh**

 _Rikai twirled Momoko as she laughed but stopped when she started getting dizzy._

 **You always got a friend**

" _You're it!" Momoko cried before she began running away from a laughing Rikai._

 **You always got a friend**

 _Rikai picked a dandelion (_ _ **taraxacum**_ _) from the park and gave it to Momoko._

 **You always got a friend in me**

 _Momoko gave a look of adoration as she watched the bubbles Rikai blew._

 **I always got a friend**

 _Rikai watched as Momoko blew on the dandelion (_ _ **taraxacum**_ _) and both watched as the florets flew into the air._

 **I always got a friend**

 _Momoko drooled as Rikai brought two slices of pie that his mom had made._

 **I always got a friend in you too**

 _Rikai sat nervously as Momoko gave him a makeover._

 **You always got a friend**

 _Momoko_ _gave Rikai a grateful look as she entered her house from escaping her mom's wrath._

 **You always got a friend**

" _I did it!" Momoko blurted it out, taking blame for the broken dishes Rikai caused._

 _Behind his mother, Rikai mouthed a 'thank you'._

 **You always got a friend in me**

 _Momoko hugged Rikai, who returned the hug._

 **I always got a friend**

 _Rikai pushed Momoko from behind and the swing went higher. Rikai laughed as Momoko almost fell from the swing._

 **I always got a friend**

 _Rikai and Momoko high fived as they admired the treehouse they created in one of the park's trees._

 **That's the way it's gonna be  
Me and you  
Ooh, Ooh  
So glad I got a guy like you  
Me and you  
Ooh, Ooh**

 _Momoko and Rikai looked at each other before breaking into a mad sprint towards the ocean._

 _However, Rikai accidently tripped towards the ocean but he changed it to a cannonball. Momoko shrieked as water splashed leaving her wet from head to toe._

 _Momoko growled as Rikai began laughing and she ran into the water. She then began splashing water everywhere and Rikai began doing the same thing._

 **Always got each others back we do  
'Cause everything's a little bit better  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you  
Ooh, Ooh  
Me and you**  
 **Me and you, me and you**

 _Rikai watched as Momoko walked towards him, two ice cream cones in her hands._

" _You didn't have buy me one," he protested as she gave him one._

" _But we always buy two things for us to share," she argued, pouting._

 _Rikai sighed and took something from his pant's left pocket._

" _Then I'll give this in return," he said smiling before taking the ice cream cone and replacing it with his gift._

 _A friendship bracelet._

 **Always got a friend**

 _Momoko giggled as Rikai and the other kids sang happy birthday to her as her mom brought the cake._

 **Always got a friend (oh yeah)**

" _Friends forever," Rikai and Momoko said, as they pinky sweared._

 **Always got a friend in me (me and you)**

 _Momoko smiled as Rikai, who wasn't going to move, hugged her. When she met the eyes of his parents, they hardened. They still seemed in shock from watching a little girl negotiate with a 40 year old man._

 **I always got a friend**

 _Rikai chortled as Momoko failed to keep the books balanced on her head. Momoko began laughing._

 **Always got a friend**

 _Rikai frowned as he touched Momoko's forehead. He immediately took to the school's nurse._

 **Always got a friend in you too**

 _Rikai and Momoko stared at the night sky as shooting stars appeared. Momoko wrapped her hand around Rikai's hand who squeezed it._

' **Cause everything's a little bit better (yeah)  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you  
Ooh, Ooh**

" _Let's go visit the treehouse!" Momoko exclaimed and jumped up and down. Rikai snorted but agreed._

 **Me and you**

 _Momoko smiled at Rikai and Rikai returned it._

* * *

"Why was he staring at you?" Malia questioned once they were away from any listening ears.

"He?" Momoko said, feeling lost.

"Rikai," Mashiro informed her. Momoko looked at both of them before she stared at Rikai.

Luckily for Momoko, Rikai was staring at her. Momoko stared straight in his eyes and found herself inside Rikai's mind.

* * *

 _The body of a young man was found lying on the ground. The hair was completely burned off his his head and body. The features were blackened and distorted with pain; the swollen lips were wide apart, disclosing the glistening teeth, and imparting a horrid grin, such only as agonizing death can stamp upon the face. The flesh was elated to an astonishing size. The poor wretch had been roasted alive._

 _While Boomer, Buttercup, and Bubble's were staring in horror at the sight, his attention was focused somewhere else._

 _He spotted a girl, whose hair was long, staring right at them, wearing a sick smile._

 _But the eyes were the only thing he focused on. The girl's eyes were red._

* * *

Momoko blinked and turned towards Malia, eyes flashing with with anger.

"Please don't tell that _you_ let him over there see you last night," Momoko said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't go anywhere," Malia argued. Momoko raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Oh really. My mistake then. I guess I forgot that there's another girl in this town with eyes red," Momoko said sarcastically.

"Probably," Mashiro said. Both girls turned towards him. "I was awake early this morning and both of you were asleep so it couldn't have been Malia."

"Wait," Momoko said ,"are you saying that there's another villain or whatever in this town?"

Mashiro frowned. "We'll talk about this after school. The bells going to ring in two minutes."

They all walked towards class, students inching away from them.


	6. New Redhead

The bell rang just seconds after the Red Trio sat in their new arranged seats. Malia sat in the middle of the classroom, Momoko sat on her right, and Mashiro sat in front of her.

Malia grabbed the nametag that lay on her desk and crumbled it. Leave it to Mr. Heiwa to put nametags on the seats.

From her seat, Malia threw the crumpled nametag into the trashcan and scored just as the door opened.

Malia glanced at the doorway and saw Rikai enter the classroom. Outside, it became even more windier than last night.

Rikai's eyes wandered around the room before turning in her direction. She raised an eyebrow before realization hit her.

Rikai passed her and she dared not turn round. She hoped she was wrong but the sound of a chair confirmed it.

Rikai was sitting behind her. Her face formed into a scowl and a low growl escaped from her.

Since Mr. Heiwa had started taking attendance and the room was silent, Malia's growl was heard.

Several heads turned her way, including Mr. Heiwa's. Malia mentally slapped herself and smiled an innocent smile.

"Everything all right, Ms. Akumu?" Mr. Heiwa asked. Mashiro was giving Malia a dark glare and Momoko was facepalming.

"Yes Mr. Heiwa. Just trying to clear my throat," Malia said innocently.

"Probably from screaming last night about missing the party," Kaoru said under her breath. Mashiro, who was unfortunately sitting next to her, heard her.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. Two students heard him and turned to stare at him.

Mashiro recognized them and tried to remember them. Himeko and... Sakamoto? Something like that. He shrugged it off and gave Himeko and Sakamoto a small nod.

Himeko straightened and looked away. Sakamoto made a weird face before he too looked away.

Himeko and Sakamoto were some of the students who were treated more nicely than the other students by the Red Trio because of their eye or hair color being close to red. Himeko had very light purple eyes that kind of resembled red and Sakamoto had orange eyes that sometimes looked red.

"- and they didn't come back until around midnight so by then, I was totally sleep deprived and had a sore throat," Malia truthfully explained. Most of it anyway.

"Maybe you should-" Mr. Heiwa was cut off by the door opening and a girl entered the classroom.

All the students including the Red trio eyed her curiously and noticed the girl's hair and eye color. All minus the Red trio paled immediately.

The girl was wearing a red halter, navy blue thigh length shorts, and black leather boots. But what caught everybody's attention was that the girl had coral red eyes and red waist length curly hair with a black ribbon on either side of her head.

Out of the whole town, it was common knowledge that Momoko, Mashiro, and Malia were the only ones born with red hair and red eyes, the exception being Momoko who had pink eyes. Those who did have red hair either dyed their hair or were turned villains like Princess.

So seeing a new redhead was a shocking sight. And seeing as how the Red trio were eyeing her, it was no mystery that they were planning on having the new girl join their 'Redhead club' (According to Kaoru) if she was an actual redhead.

Mr. Heiwa stood up from his desk and walked up to her. "You must be the transfer student the staff was talking about. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The girl smirked devilishly and faced the body of students. She looked around the room and her coral red eyes landed on Mashiro.

"I am Kireina, Mitsuko,"(beautiful, child of light) the girl said, giving a slight bow. "I'm from the town next door. And just a heads up, don't mess with me. Or you might find yourself in a dangerous situation. Any questions?"

A student called Natsuki raised his hand. She stared at him before deciding to hear his question.

"Were you born with red hair and eyes?" Natsuki's question caught the attention of the Red trio and they looked at her, waiting for her response.

"Of course I was born with those traits! Why ask such a ridiculous question?" She said, annoyed.

"How interesting," Mashiro muttered, eyeing her curiously. And somehow, she heard him.

She gave him Mashiro a flirtatious smile and winked when he gave her a smirk.

Momoko notices this and looked away, on the verge of tears. She blinked them away with difficulty.

* * *

After class ends

The students from Mr. Heiwa's homeroom rushed out to gossip about the new girl to their friends, unable to hold their excitement.

"No way! Really?"

"She's a redhead! A redhead I tell you!"

"Her name also starts with M!"

"I bet you 50 yen the Red trio are going recruit her to their team!"

Speaking of the Red Trio, they were also talking about their new classmate.

"Another redhead. That's not something that happens everyday," Malia commented.

"She's an… interesting girl," Mashiro said.

"Yeah, an interesting girl that seems ready to make a move on you!" Malia said before making kissy faces.

"And possibly the girls who killed that man last night," Momoko said grumpily. Her two friends stared at her.

Mashiro looked at her and was about to say something before someone else joined their conversation.

"Do any of you have Mr. Katsuo next period?"

The three 15-year olds turned their head to stare at her. After this continues for a few seconds, their classmates started becoming annoyed.

"What?" she snapped and the students in the hallway quieted down, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Mashiro is the first to stop staring at her and smiled. He stepped forward and asked,"Kireina-san is it?"

She gave him a beautiful smile and replied,"You can call Mitsuko."

"The bell's going to ring soon. I'll take you to Mr. Katsuo," Mashiro said and gently held Mitsuko's shoulder.

"I wouldn't want to cause you to be late for class," Mitsuko said bashfully and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Then luckily for you Mashiro has him for next period," Malia said over Mashiro's right shoulder. Malia didn't know why but she liked this girl. Mashiro wasn't wrong, Mitsuko was interesting.

"Let's go," Mashiro said. Mitsuki grabbed his hand and everybody except Mashiro, Mitsuko, Malia, and Momoko gaped.

The students made a pathway for Mashiro and Mitsuko as they headed towards the third floor of the school. Students whispered as they started heading for the second periods and a few glanced at Momoko, who gave them a withering glare.

Malia shifted nervously as she was able to see a dark aura surrounding Momoko and uncomfortably said," See you at lunch."

Momoko watched as Malia disappeared in a mob of students. She felt her heart ache when she turned her body a bit to see Mashiro and Mitsuko gazing at each other.

She sighed and headed towards B3. Unknown to her, Japan's new heroes were watching her.

* * *

At lunch with Japan's heroes…

"I'm suspicious," Kaoru said, glancing at four certain redheads.

"When aren't you suspicious?" Kazuya said half-jokingly.

"What is it now?" Rikai said while reading a book.

"The Red trio, of course! Wait, my mistake, I mean the Red quartet!" Kaoru exclaimed. At the mention of the Red trio, Rikai's head shot up and he immediately closed his book.

"I have something to show you three!" Miyako half-shouted, holding a yellow envelope. Her friends were startled by her sudden appearance.

"Ack! Miyako, don't scare us like that," Kazuya said, a hand over his heart.

"Gomen," Miyako said quietly. Rikai noticed what Miyako was holding.

"What's the yellow envelope for?" He asked curiously. Miyako froze and hesitantly handed it to Kaoru who eyed it carefully.

"I was emptying my locker of love letters when I found it. Take out what's inside it," Miyako said.

Kaoru frowned and said," Miya, what's-"

"Just open it! It's important."

Her friends looked at her before Kaoru opened the envelope and took out its belongings out. Kazuya and Rikai surrounded her and their eyes widened in shock.

"Is that… the Red trio!?" Kazuya said in bewilderment.


	7. Breaking Ties

"Is that… the Red trio!?" Kazuya said in bewilderment.

"Quiet down! They'll hear you," Kaoru hissed. "Miyako, where did you say you found the envelope."

"Well… right after fourth period, I found a few love letters but not the envelope. When the bell signaled for lunch, I went to get my bento and found it in my stack of letters," Miyako said, concentrating to remember.

"If you didn't see it until lunch then someone must have gave it to you a few minutes ago," Kazuya figured.

"But the question is why," Kaoru whispered. Rikai looked at photos again and examined them. He flipped a photo of Momoko over and he gasped in surprise.

"Guys, check this out," Rikai said and his friends surrounded him. They too gasped in surprise.

On the back of the photo, it said:

I don't know what I'm turning into.

All I know is I'm losing myself in this huge mess.

* * *

With the Redheads…

"So, Mitsuko," Mashiro said as he stared at her. "I don't think my friends introduced themselves earlier this morning."

Momoko stiffened and Malia just gazed at Mitsuko. Malia decided to introduce herself first as she had seen Momoko's reaction to this idea.

"Tsumiakadzu, Malia. But you can call me Malia, Mitsuko-san," Malia said smiling. Momoko clenched her jaw before she put on a fake smile and introduced herself.

"Akatsutsumi, Momoko," she said in a fake cheery tone. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mitsuko."

"It's nice to meet you all," Mitsuko said, staring at Mashiro. Momoko noticed this and narrowed her eyes.

"So Mitsuko," Momoko noticed she had managed to catch Mitsuko's attention. "Why were you transferred here?"

"Well I knew this boy, Dexter, he's a genius and was my only friend. But he won this competition and the prize was 10,000 yen. He was planning on using it for something but instead used it to buy passports to America," Mitsuko said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "You see, Dexter found out his father got a huge promotion but it was at America. And so, the passports were bought and the whole family moved away. He didn't even say goodbye to me."

Malia and Mashiro had looks of alarm when tears streamed down Mitsuko's face. Momoko started feeling nervous and looked away. Mitsuko continue telling her story.

"Shortly after he moved, people started picking on me from my previous school. I was always alone and called a freak. I couldn't handle it anymore and told my parents I wanted to switch schools. They questioned me for a short time but they agreed to do so. And so here I am," Mitsuko sniffed and tried to clean her face.

"Let's go to the bathroom. I'll help you clean up," Malia offered, standing up. Mitsuko smiled a bit and stood up. As they headed towards the bathroom, people glanced at them.

Momoko and Mashiro were quiet for a bit as they hadn't been alone together since they stopped dating. Mashiro was the first to speak and when he did, he was not happy at all.

"Why'd you ask her about that?" Mashiro snapped and glared at Momoko. Momoko flinched but didn't say anything. "Don't think I didn't notice your expression when she's at me. I don't know if you remember this but I'm not dating you anymore. I have the freedom to be with anyone and so do you!"

"What kind of reaction did you expect from me!?" Momoko shot back and hit the table with a loud bang. The whole cafetería became silent.

"We'll talk about this later," Mashiro said in a low voice. The last thing he needed was to hear about on how he and Momoko had a fight.

"I don't care who's listening! You brought this up now and I don't want to talk about it later! You act as if our break up meant nothing to you. As if you actually never loved me," Momoko shouted, tears streaming down her face. Mashiro looked away in guilt. "I feel like it was only me who was affected by it. It's like only I took our relationship seriously. I honestly don't know what to do with my feelings for you anymore. But I do know that I can't stand another day seeing you and not burst into tears. I'm sorry Mashiro but I can't be your friend anymore. Nor Malia's. I just can't embrace the fact that I shouldn't love you."

"Momoko," Mashiro started but Momoko raised a hand and he fell silent.

"Don't. I need time to myself. Don't bother trying to contact me in any way," Momoko whispered before leaving the cafeteria.


	8. Authors Note

Hello! I just want to tell whoever is reading this that I will be discontinuing this fanfic because I decided to explain more in how the Red trio came to be and all that. I will post a new story called,"The Origins of the Red Trio." I'm sorry if some of you don't like this idea. But it'll give me more time to focus on another story. Again, I'm sorry for those who are disappointed.


End file.
